Love Bites
by Blazing-FurBalls
Summary: Hermione and Ginny had stupidly wandered into the Forbidden Forest on the full moon. Will their actions have some serious consequences? And what do the Marauders have to do with this, exactly?HGSB,GWRL
1. In Which They Get Attacked

**Disclaimer:** _ We solemnly swear that we do not own Harry Potter and that we are, indeed, up to no good._

**A/N:**_Due to the recent completion of our first story, Amaya and I (Blaze) have decided that we wanted to write another joint fic. This is our 'Tribute to a Werewolf and his Dog', as Amaya likes to call it._

_So, Read & Review, and we hope you Enjoy!_

--The Pariahs

**August 1994--Trio's 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…**

**--**It was late in the night and not a single soul was stirring; except for two people, that is. However, those who did not know of the house in which the two dwelt did not notice the single candle burning in the window of number 12, Grimmauld Place. Indeed, only a select few were lucky enough to know of it's location squeezed smugly there between numbers 11 and 13, and they were tucked warmly, no matter how uneasily, in their beds.

It was on this night that we could find a one Hermione Granger awake and scowling menacingly at a one Sirius Black in said person's bedroom. The latter, however, seemed unaffected by the young girls icy glare and merely sat back on his haunches.

"Don't you give me that look, Hermione. You are the one that came to me and asked for my help, remember?" he asked as he ran his hands through his tangled black hair. He still looked like a mere skeleton of his former self, but he was beginning to look a little better since Harry had come to stay at the house of Black.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think you would turn it into such a workout." She said, wiping the beads of sweat from her brow. "Okay, what's next?" She said, impatiently, her hand on her hip.

"You need to control your muscles", He told her, "If you tense up, this isn't going to work"

Hermione took a few deep breaths in order to calm herself. She let her protective guard down and opened her eyes to find Sirius standing right in front of her, so close that she could feel the heat of his breath on her face. She stared up into his stony grey eyes, aware of the ghosts that still lingered there.

"Ready?" He asked softly, looking down at her. _'Those eyes,'_ he thought, '_so familiar, but where have I seen them before?'_

"Whenever you are." She replied, pushing thoughts of his breath and of his eyes far out of her mind. She could feel him stepping closer, if that were even possible. She had made him promise in the beginning that he would be close, so that if anything went wrong, he could help her.

"Find the magic within you," his voice echoed in her head. "Find the core…"

Hermione searched herself, digging deeper into her mind and soul than she ever had before. She felt something there, just out of her reach. It felt warm, powerful, and she knew that if she could just reach a little farther…there. She had grabbed it. It was there, in her clutches. She held onto it tight, and refused to let go.

"Find it? Search it…. Search it for who you are, the real you…." She heard Sirius' voice call from somewhere distant.

Hermione grabbed the magic tighter. She delved deeper into it and found the magic core…the source of all of her being. It felt new to her…and somewhat familiar at the same time, as it was a part of her always.

She suddenly felt the power explode, and felt it spread throughout her body. She could feel the magic in her arms…now her legs…. Everywhere that she didn't know the magic existed before. She could feel her muscles tensing up from the sudden release of power, but she willed herself to relax. She felt herself falling to the ground, her body slowly changing. She heard Sirius gasp quietly, so she looked up at him. She could see him more clearly now in the dim candlelight than she could before.

She turned, aware that she was still on the floor, and peered over at the mirror that was propped against the wall in the corner. Her eyes widened in delight.

It had worked.

**September 1997--Trio's 7th tear at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…**

**-- **A twig snapped underfoot, echoing in the stillness of the deserted forest. The lone, hooded figure stopped and looked around before continuing on its quest. Mist slithered around on the ground at the figure's feet like a snake.

The basket bounced against her leg as she carefully avoided stepping on any more twigs or piles of dry leaves, as to not alert others of her intrusion there. She knew of the dangers that lurked in the forest, hiding, waiting for unsuspecting prey, yet she was prepared to take the risk. For him. Anything for him.

She paused briefly as her eyes searched for the particular bush that she needed to find. She had been painstakingly brewing a potion for months now, and this was the final ingredient that she needed before it would be finished. Then…

Her head lifted as the sound of a cloak rustling the leaves reached her ears. Someone was near, she could smell them. It was a human, she could tell. She surmised that it was either a student, or worse, a death eater. She reached into her heavy, black robes and withdrew her wand. If it were the latter, she at least wanted to be prepared. She silently slipped behind a tree, keeping the figure in her eyesight, and being careful to stay out of its line of vision.

The intruder emerged from behind a tree dressed in a black robe similar to hers. She raised her wand, a curse at the tip of her tongue, but a flash of red stopped her. She shoved her wand back into her pocket in frustration and hurried out from behind the tree.

"What are you doing here, Ginny Weasley?" She demanded angrily, glaring at the red head with a scowl that could rival that of Severus Snape.

Ginny shifted nervously from one foot to the other under Hermione's stern gaze. She knew the bushy haired teen's temper, and didn't really want to provoke it, but on the other hand, she did have a reputation of having quite a nasty attitude herself.

She stuck her hand on her hip and returned Hermione's glare. "I should ask you the same thing, Hermione Granger. Besides, I was worried about you, and I just thought…" She began, but Hermione cut her off.

"You just thought that you would follow me, right? So that then I wouldn't have to tell you what I was doing, you could see for yourself." She spat, crossing her arms.

Ginny bristled and her eyes narrowed on the girl in front of her. "Now you just wait right there. We've all been worried about you, Hermione. You've been…different ever since…it…happened. Distant…and acting strange. Come on, I just want to help you, that's all. Please." Ginny said, her tone softening at the end and taking on a concerned note rather than a reprimanding one.

Hermione's glare softened as well. It wasn't right of her to take out her frustrations on Ginny. She knew that. But she was so close to finishing this potion, and she had spent so many sleepless nights and days without food…

"Fine. I'm sorry I snapped at you, but if you're coming, follow me and stay quite. We haven't got much time." she said, looking up into the sky at the full moon.

Ginny nodded and did so without question. That is, until she tripped over a raised tree roost and was so frustrated she had to ask. "Hermione, why are you, I mean we, in the middle of the Forbidden Forest at night?"

"I need to gather a few last minute potion ingredients." Hermione answered quietly, showing her the basket over her shoulder.

"And you couldn't ask Professor Snape to help you…in the daylight, perhaps?" Ginny asked, coming up beside of her.

Hermione nearly smiled at her friends' feebleness. "One, the professors don't know what I'm brewing and I would probably be expelled, Two, if you don't remember, Professor Snape isn't exactly the potions master anymore. Slughorn is, and I refuse to ask that pompous git for his help, and Three, the flower of the Thorbush only blooms at night, on the full moon." she finished, almost inaudibly, so that Ginny barely heard her.

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, her blue eyes wide with fear. "A full moon? W--Are you mental?" she demanded, and Hermione rushed forward to shush her.

"Yes, a full moon. Please calm down, Ginny. I'd rather not make any…thing…aware of our intrusion here. Come on, we're almost there, see?" Hermione asked, pointing to a clearing in the trees.

They walked through the clearing in silence. In the centre was a single bush that seemed to be glowing in the moonlight. Its leaves were turned up and seemed to be charged by the light of the moon.

Suddenly, Ginny felt Hermione's body tense up beside hers. She felt Hermione grab her arm and saw her discreetly reach into her robes for her wand.

"Ginny, grab four flowers, carefully, and don't make any sudden movements." She said, handing Ginny the basket.

Ginny nodded, and turned, slowly picking the flowers, careful not to damage them in any way, and also being careful not to make any 'sudden' movements. She felt Hermione tense up again.

"Ginny, don't move, don't scream, don't run, alright?" Hermione asked. Ginny made to turn, but it was too late.

The creature came barrelling out of the trees, running at full speed towards them, pausing in front of Hermione and sniffing the air.

Hermione knew what she had to do and she was prepared. She would do it now, no matter what the repercussions. She had to protect Ginny at all costs.

The huge black werewolf bared its teeth and made to lunge at Ginny, but Hermione was there in an instant, her limbs changing to that of her animagus form.

The werewolf paused for a minute, unsure of the change, before swatting Hermione out of its way. The red head would be it's feast tonight, not the animal.

The beast lunged at Ginny and Hermione growled fiercely as she raised and attacked the werewolf's exposed back, grabbing at it and pulling it away from Ginny in the nick of time. She tore at it angrily with her claws and razor sharp teeth. She was attempting to give Ginny a chance to escape, but Ginny was obviously too shell shocked to even consider running away.

The werewolf got in a good hit through her defensive swipes and Hermione felt her self flying through the air, her back connecting with a tree sending her crashing to the ground. She barely had time to shake off the dizziness that she felt before having to get up again. The werewolf had turned and was making it's way back to Ginny.

She reached them just as the werewolf struck out at Ginny, it's razor sharp claw catching the redhead on the arm and slicing it before Hermione could do anything to prevent it. She ran up and knocked the werewolf to the ground, using all her body weight to do so, and snapped her jaws at it warningly.

Though she was tough, the werewolf's mutated blood gave it the extra strength it needed to overpower her once more. Hermione landed with a jolt beside of Ginny, aware vaguely of the sound of breaking glass around her neck. She gasped as the gold dust flew out and surrounded her and Ginny.

Through the smoke, she could see the werewolf lunging at them again. Hermione got back to her feet and got between the animal and its target again, expecting another blow, but none came.

She opened her eyes and peered around her, searching for any sign of the werewolf. There seemed to be none, and the forest now seemed strangely different. Remembering Ginny, she turned to her, giving her a soft look through her animal eyes, trying to convey to her that it was all right, when she heard it again. The snapping of twigs, the feral growl.

The werewolf was back.

Hermione poised herself for the attack that she was sure was coming when a greyish brown werewolf entered the clearing, raising it's head and emitting a loud howl at the moon. Hermione realized that this was not the same creature that had been attacking her and Ginny a moment before, but she knew that it would most likely attack them without second thought.

She stood in front of Ginny and growled threateningly, daring the animal to come closer. She hated to harm anything, but she wouldn't let her friend come to any harm, either.

The werewolf made a feeble lunge, but Hermione easily pushed him back with her strong limbs. There was something different about this werewolf, she realized, something odd. He looked confused, she noticed, probably wondering why she wasn't going for his throat. Actually, she herself was wondering the same thing. It was just…those eyes.

He suddenly lunged again and she pushed him away once more, trying her hardest not to hurt him. She bared her teeth in warning. He backed up, ready to take a run at her, but then they weren't alone.

A large, black dog jumped between them and growled at Hermione while a beautiful stag moved forward and stomped it's hooves in her direction warningly.

The world seemed to crash down on her suddenly as she realized the awful truth. But it couldn't be true, she told herself. Could it? It was only when the dog dove at her that she realized that she needed to move. They circled each other slowly, each growling and snapping their jaws.

The stag and the werewolf, she noted, had long since disappeared, leaving her, the dog, and…GINNY!

Hermione stopped circling suddenly when she realized that the dog was slowly manoeuvring her away from Ginny, who was now on the ground, clutching at her bleeding arm and holding her legs against her chest. 'He must think I'm attacking her.' Hermione thought to herself and tried to get closer to her friend, the large dog not allowing her to do so.

Her anger now boiling over, Hermione transformed and glared down at the black dog, which appeared to be shocked.

"Okay, barky, you can get away from my friend now, seeing as how I have no intention of harming her. I appreciate your concern and all, but you should go see after your own friends."


	2. In Which Some Things Are Explained

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP…..Wish I did, though…. 'sigh'……**

**A/N: Thank You to all the reviewers who read the first chapter and loved it! Glad to please! Sorry it's taken so long for us to get this next chapter up, but as Amaya left ME in charge of writing it….it may take a while…See, I am not the dedicated type….nor do I have time to be, what with school…Anyway…**

**Chapter Two:**

--The black dog looked at her with a blank expression on his features before turning and running off into the direction that she assumed the stag and werewolf went.

Hermione turned back to Ginny, who was lying in a heap of robes and blood on the ground.

"Ginny! Ginny, get up!" she said, frantically, shaking her stagnant form. Still, Ginny did not move. Hermione took her wand out of her pocket and pointed it a Ginny and muttered the charm to levitate her body. She then turned and pointed it in the direction of the castle.

--When she entered, she looked around, her eyes scanning the vast Entrance Hall for anyone that could possibly help her. She was a tad nervous about levitating Ginny's prone body up any of the moving staircases on her own.

She didn't see anyone and was about to attempt to get to the hospital wing and pray to Merlin and all that was magic that she'd make it, when out of the corner of her eye she spotted the caretaker, Argus Filch.

The old caretaker looked….odd. But she didn't take the time to try and figure out why. "Mr. Filch! Please, you must help me get her to the hospital wing!" She said, frantically, hoping that he was in a good mood and would comply.

He stared at Ginny's lifeless body for a minute before seeming to get a hold of himself. "I'll…I will get the Headmaster." he said, and hurried out of the hall. If Hermione had not been so worried about her friend, she might have noticed that Mr. Filch didn't have his trademark limp.

She bent down over Ginny, taking the time to survey her wounds in a manner that she hadn't been able to in the dark. She saw that her friends whole right arm was bloody, a scratch reaching from her elbow to her shoulder. There was also a blood spot on her leg, but Hermione didn't have the time to inspect that, as Professor Dumbledore was coming down the Main Staircase, followed by Madame Pomfrey and Argus Filch.

Hermione stood up fast, causing herself to be dizzy, and faced the professors.

"See, Headmaster. She's right here, where I said." Filch said, looking at Hermione suspiciously and then giving Dumbledore an 'I told you so' stare.

Dumbledore looked at her, his eyes searching hers, before turning to the nurse. "Poppy, if you would please, take these two young ladies to your wing and see to them? I shall be up in a little while, so as to give you time to dress them."

Madame Pomfrey nodded and levitated Ginny, leading them all up the stairs and into the hospital wing.

When they got there, Madame Pomfrey gave Hermione a gown and told her to change. She then immediately started administering to Ginny. Hermione closed the curtain around her bed and started shedding her clothes. She had just gotten the gown over her head when she heard a gasp.

"Oh my! Oh Merlin! Dear child, no!" Madame Pomfrey was saying, her hand over her eyes and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

Hermione threw the curtains back, scared that Ginny might be even more injured than before. The sight that greeted her eyes, however, was one more than she had bargained for.

There, on Ginny's leg, was a bite. Not just any bite, but the bite of a werewolf.

Hermione barely had time to catch herself as her knees went out from under her and her mind and body finally succumbed to the weakness and tiredness that had enveloped her.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

When she finally awoke, the whole world seemed to be spinning. She closed her eyes again because the lights were blindingly bright. She opened them again cautiously, allowing them to adjust. Slowly she sat up, peering about the room for Ginny. She saw her, two beds down, silent and unmoving as ever. There was another in the bed next to her, but the curtains were drawn so she couldn't see who it was. Hermione threw her covers back, and carefully put her legs off the bed. She stood up, put her weight down gingerly, before standing straight. She walked over to Ginny's bed and sat down on the side of it, shaking Ginny gently on the shoulder.

"Ginny? Come on, you need to wake u! There's some things I have to tell you." Hermione said, sadly, knowing that one of them was far worse than the other.

Ginny let out a faint grunt, then rolled over and looked at Hermione, dark bags under her eyes and looking really worse for wear.

"What is it?" She said, in a whisper, as her throat was parched. Hermione reached her a glass of water that was on her bedside table before continuing.

She didn't know where to start, so she just threw her arms around Ginny, squeezing cautiously so as to not hurt her.

"Oh Gin, are you alright?" She asked, relieved to see her awake.

Ginny nodded her head. She then attempted a feeble smile before bursting into tears.

Hermione hugged her again and let her cry a little before pulling back.

"Hermione, what am I going to do? At first when Dumbledore and Pomfrey told me, I thought it was some sort of sick joke or a dream, but they convinced me that it was the truth. My mother and father are going to be so angry with me for being out in the forest! And my brothers? What are they going to say?"

Hermione smiled and tried to be empathic. There wasn't really anything Ginny could do besides embrace it. "Well, if they are like me, they will love you all the more."

Ginny frowned. "But Hermione, you don't understand. You don't know the monster that I will be forced to change into every month for the rest of my life! OR not to mention the ridicule I'll face. I mean, look at Professor Lupin! He hasn't had a decent standing in the community in his whole life! I…I'll be worse off than I am now…I…I'll never be able to be a medi-witch! Hermione! That's been my dream for so long! And I'll be alone. No man will ever love a monster!" Ginny said, crying once more.

Hermione hugged her yet again, for it seemed that was the only thing she knew to do for her traumatized friend. "Sshh. Everything will turn out fine in the end. You'll see. For now all we can do is let things play out as they will." She paused, deeming now the time to reveal her little secrets to Ginny. "As for a man, Gin, you'll be fine. Someday you'll meet the man of your dreams and he will love you no matter what because he will see what a great person you are. And, until then, you won't be alone, Gin. I'll be there with you. Every full moon. I promise." She declared.

Ginny looked up at her, puzzlement in her eyes. "What? You can't be there, Hermione. It's impossible, and I won't let you!" she said firmly, sitting up and facing the girl that was older than her by a few mere months, but was separated from her by a year in school. The girl who had become her best friend after Harry Potter had broken her heart once more, and after Ginny had been there for her when she went through the worst of times after the events of her 5th year, and Ginny's own 4th.

Hermione smiled and placed a comforting hand on Ginny's arm. "Yes. You see, Gin, there's something that I have been keeping from you. From all of you." she began.

Ginny looked at her as if begging her to go on.

"Before…"Hermione paused, pushing back the tears that were threatening to come, "Before Sirius died, he taught me how to become an animagus. Actually, I sort of made him do it, but that's besides the point. You see, I can be there with you, and not suffer anything that you could dish out." Hermione said, trying to smiled at the end to take the sting off mentioning Sirius.

Ginny looked shocked. "I….wow. But Herm, what if I bite you or something? How do you know that it would be safe? I would hate myself if I did this to you!"

Hermione really smiled this time. "Didn't Harry ever tell you? His dad and Sirius and Peter always went out with Remus once they became unregistered animagi. How many of them do you know that got turned into a werewolf by Remus?"

Ginny grimaced at the question of Harry actually telling her something. As if he ever thought her old enough for anything that held even the faintest sense of danger. In fact, she felt that if he wasn't so worried about saving Sirius from the ministry that night, he might have tied her to a tree and left her there in the Forbidden Forest. Either that or he was afraid of her famous Bat Bogey hex.

"None of them did, I suppose. But, Herm…" She began, but Hermione cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"No. I am going with you, end of discussion. I refuse to let you face this on your own. Especially since it might be my fault in the first place." Hermione said, looking down at her hands ashamedly.

"Oh, Hermione. It's not your fault, so don't you dare think that. If we are to place the blame on anyone, it would be myself. Serves me right for following you!" Ginny said, this time hugging her friend. After Hermione pulled away, Ginny remembered the dust that surrounded them in the Forbidden Forest and that strange feeling she had when it faded.

"So, Herm. Now that we've discussed that, can I ask you something else?"

Hermione nodded.

"What the hell happened out there?"

For the first time in the history of Ginny knowing her, Hermione Granger shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea."

----- ------ ------ ----- ------ ------- -------- ------ ------- ------

"We have a major problem!"

The door shut and four teens all looked at each other. One had shaggy looking sandy-brown hair and sported many scars. He looked like he'd been through hell and had just returned from the hospital wing a few hours ago. The next one had shaggy black hair and glasses, and was running his hands through his specified mane every few seconds, it apparently being a nervous habit for him. He was rather good looking, and had a Head Boy badge pinned to the front of his robes.

The third teen was seated on a couch the was in the middle of the room they were in, feet propped up and looking as though he weren't worried at all. For anyone who knew him, however, they would know different. He had shaggy black hair that was slightly longer than his other two friends, reaching to right above his shoulders, and he was…well, gorgeous to say the least. He was currently watching the fourth and final boy in the room play with the rug from his position on the floor rather nervously. The fourth boy had short, brown hair that looked odd on his chubby face. His head was too small for his plump body, and his teeth resembled rat teeth.

"What exactly happened last night? I can't remember every detail." The first boy, Remus Lupin, asked his friends. He walked over and pushed his friend Sirius Blacks' feet off the couch and sat at the end.

"Well, we were just doing the norm, you know, running around on the grounds and goofing off, when you got all rigid and started sniffing the air. You took off before we could stop you." Sirius said, sitting up and allowing the boy with the glasses, James Potter, to sit.

"You looked hungry." The fat boy on the ground squeaked.

"Thanks, Peter, I'm sure that's going to make him feel better." James said, rolling his eyes at his friends idiocy.

Remus slapped a hand to his forehead and rubbed his face before speaking again. "What next?" He asked, expecting the worst, as usual.

"Well, Sirius here trailed you, and when we found you…." James began, but faded off at the end.

"There was a girl, Moony. And she was pretty bloodied up. There was also another…She was an animagus. A lioness." Sirius said, seeing the looks of shock from his friends, and the look of horror on Remus' face.

"I think she was bloodied up before you got there, pal, because that cat of hers wouldn't let anyone anywhere near her. She almost maimed poor Padfoot." James said, laughing, trying to make light of the situation.

Sirius managed a mock hurt look, Peter laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world, and Remus sported a relieved look.

"So that's who were in the those two beds with the curtains drawn on them then? I saw them when I left the hospital wing. I hope they're alright."

Sirius and James looked at each other grimly. They all hoped they were alright.

"In the meantime, I think we need to speak to the Headmaster. Tell him what we saw." Remus added.

"I quite agree, Mr. Lupin." Came a voice from the doorway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There. Hope that's good enough for a chapter two!**


	3. In Which They Meet

**Disclaimer: This is the part where good people are honest and tell the truth…..**

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers! We appreciate everything and hope you enjoy this as much as you did the last chapters!**

**Blaze and Amaya**

_**Previously…**_

"In the meantime, I think we need to speak to the Headmaster. Tell him what we saw." Remus added.

"I quite agree, Mr. Lupin." Came a voice from the doorway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three:**

**T**he boys looked up, each startled to see the man previously mentioned standing in the doorway with an amused expression on his face.

"Professor!" James exclaimed in surprise. "Fancy seeing you here, eh?" he said, nodding to the surrounding Room of Requirement. (Dumbles found it when he needed a loo before, remember?)

"It's as much a surprise as seeing you, Mr. Potter. I expect your duties as Head Boy are going well?" the Headmaster asked, making his way over to an armchair by the fire and sitting down gracefully.

James smiled. "Couldn't be better. And could I take the time to congratulate you on your wonderful pick of a Head Girl?"

Dumbledore nodded and smiled knowingly. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. Now," he said, turning to the other boys in the room. Sirius, Remus, and Peter all smiled at him and attempted to look innocent. Unfortunately for that lot, they had lost that ability a long time ago. "Am I correct in assuming that you wanted a word with me about certain events that transpired earlier this evening?" At this, he looked pointedly at Remus. "Mr. Lupin, would you care to begin?"

Remus looked up at his Headmaster and role model. "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't really remember much of what happened…I can't help you."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. Do any of you remember? I know that each of you were there as well." he said, a twinkle in his eye.

The boys didn't even attempt figuring out how he knew they were animagi. Instead, Sirius launched into the story.

"Well, sir, we were with Rem, here, doing all the things that we normally do and steering him clear of any rule breakers that might be on the grounds, when Remus started acting all strange."

James picked up at this point. "Yeah, he started sniffing the air like he smelt something funny. We didn't even know what was happening before he bolted." he looked at Sirius again who took it as his cue to continue.

"Anyway, we started after him, but pretty soon he was out of sight. I tracked him…and when we got near enough we saw him lunging…at a girl who seemed to have appeared out of thin air."

"There was this lioness he was fighting. She looked pretty mean, she did." Peter piped up.

"I see. Please continue." Dumbledore nodded them on.

James nodded his compliance. "Well, the girl on the ground looked hurt, but I am pretty sure she was like that before, as Remus couldn't get past the lioness."

"It looked as if the lioness had been fighting for ages before we showed up. But it couldn't have been Remus she was fighting because he was with us all but 5 minutes. That lioness looked pretty tough and I doubt she would have worn out that fast." Sirius said, his admiration for the lioness girl showing. "Anyway, I stepped in to defend Remus, and James and Peter distracted him enough to lead him away. When they were gone, the lioness circled me before changing into a girl. She was an animagus, sir."

Dumbledore sat there in silence for a moment, seeming to absorb all the information. " I see. And what next?" he asked.

"I don't know, sir. She told me to go away and leave her friend alone. She seemed to recognize me and I left."

"Alright. Thank you, boys. That sure helps to take the mysterious edge off of some of the events of this evening. One last thing though, before I go, if you don't mind?" he said, smiling, although he did look a bit concerned.

"Yes, sir?" the boys said in unison.

"Well, for one, I suggest that Remus not worry. I know it was not him who attacked the girl. And for two, I think you should all get yourselves to bed. You do have classes in the morning, after all." he added, smiling to the boys.

"Alright, sir. And thank you." Remus said, looking visibly relaxed at the news that he wasn't an expected culprit.

"Oh, and Remus?" Dumbledore added as he took his leave.

"Yes?"

"Could I see you boys in my office shortly before breakfast in the morning? Don't worry yourself, it's just a little chat."

Remus gulped. "Yes sir. We'll be there bright and early."

----------------------------------------------------

**H**ermione woke the next morning with a crook in her neck. Every time she attempted to move it, it would feel as if she were breaking it. Eventually, she got it to loosen up and she crawled out of her bed. She quietly peeked into Ginny's curtains to see if she had risen yet. Upon seeing that she hadn't, Hermione took it on herself to go to Madam Pomfrey's office. She needed to talk to the witch.

When a knock on the door earned her a very pleasant, 'Come in', Hermione gently pushed open the large oak door.

When she saw Hermione, Madam Pomfrey's eye's lit up. "Ah! I see you are up and at it this morning Ms…..?" Pomfrey said nicely.

Hermione smiled. "Granger. Hermione Granger. My friend out there is…." Hermione hesitated. Weasley was a well known name even in this time. If word were to get back to Molly and Arthur…it would be hard to tell what would happen. "Ginny. Ginny Wesly." She said, not changing Gin's surname too much, but not making it recognizable.

"Ah. Good morning then, Ms. Granger. What can I do for you while you are awaiting the Headmaster?"

Hermione smiled. "I would very much like some clothes and a shower, if that's at all possible. And I am sure my friend would as well."

Pomfrey smiled. " I would be happy to oblige. You just go ahead and use the guest shower, and there will be clothes waiting on you when you are finished. Your friend will have some as well."

"Thank you, ma'am." Hermione said, smiling politely. She then turned on her heel and headed back out the door. Ginny was sitting up in her bed, her curtains pushed back and inspecting the marks on her arms and legs very carefully.

"It's amazing! They're almost completely gone now. I think all I will have out of this is a scare on my arm and a bad day once a month!" Ginny said, as usual trying to make light of the serious situation. Her smile was only half there, though.

Hermione attempted to be cheery. "That's great. The scar part, I mean." she said, before going to Gin's bed and perching herself on the end of it. "Pomfrey said we could take showers and change clothes, if you are feeling up to it, of course."

Ginny beamed. "Absolutely! I don't' fancy being in this bed and in this gown much longer. Mum and Dad will be worried sick. Not to mention Harry and Ron."

Hermione felt bad for not telling Gin of her thoughts she had last evening when they were attacked by the second wolf. That dog had reminded her strongly of Sirius, and that Stag and that Rat? Surely they had to be more than a mere coincidence.

"Uh…right. Well, Dumbledore will be her in a bit. He wanted talk to us about something or other. I'll hurry, ok?"

Ginny nodded and Hermione went to the shower. She was out and changed in 10 minutes flat, and Ginny was out and ready in 7. Hermione looked at her in awe.

"What? I have 6 brothers and we all share a bathroom. You learn to get in and get done." she explained.

Hermione smiled.

A few seconds later, Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office and smiled at the girls. "Now, now, girls. You'd best get off your feet. The Headmaster will be here in a minute. He just floo'd to see if you were awake. Oh, and if you had any objections to him having a guest or two with him."

Ginny looked at Hermione, clearly expecting her family or Harry and Ron. Hermione on the other hand, had no idea who would be coming. They each nodded their consent.

"Very well, he should be here in…There you are now, Albus!" she beamed at the approaching Headmaster. He was flanked by 3 boys who were well hidden behind his tall frame.

"Ah, Poppy! You look radiant this morning ,as ever. And Ms. Granger and Wesly, I presume?" he said, nodding to the girls. Hermione felt Ginny begin to protest and gently elbowed her in the side.

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. We'd best get started then, as these three need to be off to class shortly. Mr.'s Lupin, Black, and Potter, this is Ms. Granger, and Ms. Wesly. I believe you met last evening."

Hermione felt Ginny's arm go limp and she looked at her to see her jaw dropped in surprise. She looked back the three introduced only to have her throat catch when she set eyes on Sirius.

He was there, right there, and he was as alive as ever. And he was quite the looker.

"Now. I believe, Ms. Wesly, that a very dreadful inconvenience happened upon you last night. I wish to apologize for that fully and take responsibility as it was on my grounds that you were infected."

Ginny nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'infected'?" A younger version of the Remus J. Lupin they knew stepped forward and asked, a look of worry and fear on his features.

Dumbledore looked at him gravely. "I am most unhappy to report that Ms. Wesly here was infact infected with the very same disease that you have, Mr. Lupin. She has Lycanthropy."

Remus paled rather visibly. Hermione and Ginny saw Sirius and James move forward to assist their troubled friend. When they touched him, however, he flinched and jerked away.

"Did I do this? You said I didn't do anything to her! You lied to me!" he said, shocking all in the room by yelling at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore frowned. "I told you correctly, Mr. Lupin. You are not the one who bit her. She was bitten before you came upon her. However, I do not wish to discuss the girls' orientation quite yet, so if you would please lower your voice and allow me to continue what I brought you here for?"

Remus lowered his eyes. "Sorry, sir."

"Very well." Dumbledore said, turning to Hermione and Ginny. "Ms. Wesly, as you might already be aware by our conversation, Mr. Lupin here does indeed suffer from the same ailment that you were so unfortunate to extract last night."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, sir. I gathered that."

Hermione smiled at the defiant tone in her friends' voice.

"As I do not recognize you at the present moment, I simply wished to ask that if you remained here at Hogwarts for an extended amount of time, that you enlist in the help of Mr. Lupin. He has experience and I am positive that he will do his best to aid you."

Ginny seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Yes sir. If I stay, I will indeed enlist in Mr. Lupin. That is, if it is alright with him, as you did not express the need to ask his opinion." she said rather shortly.

Dumbledore looked at her, seemingly thrilled, and Remus, Sirius, and James looked at her in awe. Remus was the first to speak.

"It will be my pleasure help you all I can Ms. Wesly." he smiled sheepishly.

Ginny smiled in return. "Thank you. And please, my name is Ginny. All this formality is suffocating."

"Alright, Ginny." Remus said, smiling at her once more. James and Sirius did as well.

"How wonderful! We have only one more bit of business to attend to with the boys then. This time it's about you, Ms. Granger."

Hermione looked up, startled. "Me, sir?" she asked.

'Yes. It has come to my attentions, and the attentions of the witnesses last evening, that you are indeed an animagus. Although I trust you already know how to do the thing, I must insist that you talk to these boys. Perhaps they can assist you may you need it?"

He looked at James and Sirius who were eyeing Hermione very closely. "That is, of course, with your permission." he added with an amused expression.

James and Sirius nodded. "Sure." Sirius said.

"Love to." James quipped.

Now it was Hermione's turn. She hesitated. She didn't know how she would handle seeing Sirius at such a close proximity again. Not wanting to offend, however, she quickly said yes.

"Great. Now that that's taken care of, you boys should be off to class." he said, and James, Remus, and Sirius said a polite goodbye and turned and exited the room.

"Now," Dumbledore said to the girls, "It seem's have something further to discuss, does it not?"


	4. In Which They Are Accepted

**A/N: Amaya and I would like to give a quick thank you to all the reviewers out there who reviewed this story and left nothing but flattering remarks. Thanks! And, we hope that we continue to entertain you as we write the rest of this fic!**

**Blaze**

**Amaya**

**D-Claimer- We couldn't possibly be J.K. Rowling, because if we were, we would be schizophrenic. **

Soon, the three Marauders left, leaving it being just Hermione, Ginny, and Professor Dumbledore left in the vast hospital wing. Ginny was currently looking from Hermione to Dumbledore, who each wore a similar expression.

"What? What else do we need to talk about, Hermione? I don't like that look!" she stated, fear gripping her. She knew that they would be having a talk sooner or later about the presence of the Marauders with them, but lately she'd been hearing some pretty weird things, so it was only natural that her brain jumped into fear mode so quickly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in that annoying 'I know all, I see all' way of his as he peered from the red head to the brunette. "Ms. Granger, perhaps you should just begin with the tale that you undoubtedly have up your sleeve. You seem to have some inkling of an idea as to why you are here, and as I was not with you, it should give me some insight into it as well. Oh, and it would ease Ms. Wesly's conscience a little, too."

Hermione nodded and launched into the tale, making sure to not leave anything out. Any minor detail could be crucial to them.

"You see, sir, Ginny, I think that when the time-turner broke, she and I were somehow transported farther back in time than we would have hoped, ending up here, in 1976." she summed up. She stole a glance at Ginny, whose face was impassive, showing only one who knew her well that she was a little startled by the information.

"Interesting. The only problem we have then is this: How do we get you home?" he asked, looking from girl to girl with a grim expression. "I'm afraid that a time-turner cannot send one into the future, even if by accident."

Hermione nodded her head. She'd already known this little bit of information from her previous experiences with the time-turner in her 3rd year. "Yes, sir."

By this time, Ginny seemed to have regained herself. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about what my family thinks of my lycanthropy!" she said, smiling feebly.

Hermione offered her a half-smile. Dumbledore continued on. "However, I have reason to believe that time-travel can be achieved. There has been some talk, mere rumours, mind you, but talk nonetheless, of a man in America who had unearthed some sort of spell." he said, then smiled once more at the girls. "But, alas, many rumours turn out to be false in the end. Perhaps this will be one of those times, but then again, maybe not. We can only try our best, can we not?"

Both girls nodded. Suddenly, a thought hit Hermione like a ton of very heavy (and very bright red) bricks. If this plan worked, she would lose Sirius again. Could she handle that?

It was a selfish thought, but she couldn't help it. She had gotten what she'd been in the woods for in the first place. She had gotten him back. Now, was she just going to let him be lost to her again?

She brushed aside her thoughts and looked up to see Dumbledore giving he an odd sort of look.

"Well, there seems to be some time on our hands until I get in touch with the man. Until then, there is only one possible thing for the two of you to do." he paused in his speech to conjure up what the girls recognized as the sorting hat and stool. "You must attend school here. Education is extremely important, no matter what time you hail from."

Hermione wasn't sure how she was going to handle being so close to Sirius again without leaping onto him and professing her undying love for him, but, she just grinned along with Ginny, who seemed intrigued by the thought.

"Now, may I ask you what years you were in in your time?" he said, motioning for them both to come to the stool that he had placed in front of him, the hat sitting haphazardly on top.

"I was…er…am in my 7th year." Hermione stated. Then, as an after thought, added, "Oh, and I was Head Girl as well."

At this, Dumbledore smiled. "Of course you were, and a worthy choice, at that. But, unfortunately, we already have somebody holding that title here, so you must accept my apologies."

Hermione nodded and watched as Ginny, who was now wearing an odd expression, stepped towards Dumbledore.

"Sir? May I ask you something?" she said, nervousness in her voice. The Professor nodded. "Well, you see, sir, in our time, I am only in my 6th year. But as Hermione and I are together here and we don't know anyone, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind moving me up so that we could stay together?" she finished.

Hermione smiled. She hadn't expected this, but she had to admit that it was a brilliant idea if she thought about it. She certainly didn't have any desire to face this foreign time alone.

Dumbledore smiled as if he'd been expecting something completely different. "I think that is a wonderful idea, Ms. Wesly, so long as Ms. Granger agrees to help catch you up on your studies."

Ginny looked to Hermione, who was beaming. "Well, of course I'll help you!"

"Great! Now that we have that settled, lets sort you two, shall we? Sorry that we have to do what I presume has already been done, but it's a precautionary measure. People change."

Hermione pondered this thought. People do change. She'd changed from the know-it-all mary-sue she'd been in her first few years of school. Now she was tough and hard, as a result of having her heart broken when Sirius had died. Things didn't seem to matter so much to her any more. She still got good grades, of course, but that was only because studying took her mind off of things. Not because she enjoyed learning anymore. She wondered vaguely what house the sorting hat would put a hard hearted, hurting girl in.

Ginny walked over to the sorting hat to be sorted first. She saw that Hermione was lost in her thoughts. That had been happening a lot over that past couple of years. As well as the sudden attitude change and lack of enthusiasm. They'd all been worried about her and had tried to get her to open up to them, and none more than Ginny, but she wouldn't. She remained a closed book. Ginny only knew from experience that her friend suffered from a broken heart. It was obvious to anyone that had suffered anything similar, no matter how bad it was.

She grabbed the hat from the stool after shooting another fleeting glance to Hermione and put it on her head. As soon as it made contact with her fiery locks, the hat said (as they were in no place for it to shout) 'Gryffindor', and she took it off almost as quickly, handing it to Hermione.

Hermione was nervous, to say the least. She placed the hat on her head and sat precariously on the edge of the accompanying stool. The blasted at was quiet for the longest time, which caused her anxiety to grow, before speaking.

"Well, well, well. You are difficult, eh?" the hat said. Hermione rolled her eyes in nervous impatience.

"You have a little of everything to offer: Honesty, bravery, kindness, knowledge, cunning…Yes you are quite the well-rounded little witch…" the hat continued.

'Oh, get on with it!' Hermione thought to herself, for the hat was telling her things that she already knew about herself.

"Impatient, aren't we?" the hat said, further annoying her. "You do have something, though, something none of the others had."

Now Hermione was listening raptly. 'What?' she said/thought to the hat.

"A broken heart." It said simply. "And for enduring that for all this time, there is no doubt what house you should be in. Gryffindor." it finished up, and she was just about to take it off her head before it spoke up one more time.

"Be wary, Ms. Granger. A once broken heart may be mended with time. However, a shattered heart ay never be recovered."

Hermione didn't get a chance to ask the hat what it meant before she felt the hat being lifted off her head. Ginny was looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"Merlin! That took forever. I thought that it would never sort you." she said, smiling at her friend.

Hermione smiled in return and looked towards the headmaster. She decided that now wasn't the best time for the truth. "Well, it seems that I am a very well-rounded student. It was naming all my redeeming qualities and why I would do well in each house, even Slytherin." she supplied, giving her friend a look that told her quite plainly that she would explain further later.

Ginny noticed this and nodded her head.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and looked at a watch that was dangling from one of his pockets. "Would you look at that! It's Lunch already! I must go, but you two can dine here, if you like, or we could unleash you on your housemates early, though your classes won't start until tomorrow."

Ginny glanced at Hermione, who looked as if she were going to be sick at the thought of food. Hastily she made a decision. She was sick and tired of this hospital wing already, and she felt that the only way to help Hermione to get over her broken heart was to get her mind off it. The only way to do that was to get her around people.

"We'll eat in the Great Hall, sir." she said, receiving a questioning look from Hermione, who said nothing, however.

"Very well. Here," he said, waving his wand, "are some robes that you will be required to wear as part of the uniform. You can find those that I introduced you to earlier, can't you? They are in Gryffindor as well. I am sure they will welcome you with open arms." he said, allowing them each a few minutes in the bathrooms to change. When they came out, he lead them down to the Great Hall, eventually separating from them to go up to the head table.

Ginny decided to take the initiative when it came to going over to Remus, Sirius, and James and asking them if they could eat, as all Hermione seemed to be able to do was stare.

"Hello." Ginny said, approaching Remus first. All the boys turned and grinned at them. It was then that she noticed another in their midst, Peter Pettigrew and a girl, which she assumed was Lily Evans.

"Why, hello there, Ginny, Hermione! How wonderful to see you!" James said in his exaggerated tone. Remus offered her a shy smile, and Sirius beamed past her to Hermione. "What can we do for you?"

Ginny motioned to her robes. "Looks like you aren't getting rid of us, are you?" she joked.

"Well, I'll be! Can you believe it, Remus, Sirius? Our charges are in our own house! Coincidence? I think not!" he said, playfully jabbing the air with his finger.

The girl, Lily, rolled her eyes. "Honestly, James!" she then turned to Ginny and Hermione. "Would you two care to sit down? We can make room."

They both nodded. Soon, Ginny was seated between Remus and Sirius, and Hermione was across from them beside of Lily.

"I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl." Lily said, holding out her hand.

"Ginny Wesly. Pleased to meet you."

Hermione held her hand out next and said the first words since she had left the hospital wing.

"Hermione Granger." She was now positive that she would need a bit of luck to get her through being here. She still loved him, that much was painfully obvious. And he still didn't even know.

**A/N: Ok. So, if you liked it, review, if not, review anyway. No flames, please. They burn.**


End file.
